


This Body of Mine

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Dysphoria, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Trans Male Character, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: In a happier world, Sasori and the man who may or may not recall being the Third, welcome a new addition to their family.
Relationships: Sandaime Kazekage | Third Kazekage/Sasori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	This Body of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'this body of mine' for the Sasori Mini Bang 2019! I was an assistant mod for this event and worked hard on finding the perfect piece to share XD
> 
> I don't usually hc Sasori as wanting children much, but I do like the idea of him wanting some to have a family again. I also don't hc the Third ever wanting children either, but coming around to the idea of it with Sasori. This fic is really one of the only scenarios where I can imagine them having kiddos!
> 
> My version of the Third is based on my hcs that I introduced in one of my previous fics, so his name is Melih, meaning 'handsome man.' Sasori completely agrees!

An orange maple leaf tugged back and forth by the wind, before the stem finally caved, and snapped free from the branch. Swirling in the wind, it travelled towards the sodden window pane, and slapped against the glass.

Melih didn’t notice, as he closed the door behind him quietly. An iron number 3 swayed on the outside of the door, but he didn’t notice that either, as he hung his car keys on the hook and pulled off his long trench coat. He took off his wet shoes and flexed his feet inside his socks.

_ The cold weather doesn’t suit me _ , Melih thought to himself. He missed the warmth of the desert, feeling sand crunching beneath his toes. He wished he could be there now, waiting out the wintry months. In a previous life, he was certain he had been a lord of some sort, presiding over the sand. Perhaps he had taken a lover, another soldier, or an artist, laying with them amongst sun-kissed dunes of sand, stealing moments and kisses.

It really was his happy place.

But this was the now, and now time and circumstance did not permit. Instead, he would enjoy the warmth of his cottage.

He shook his voluminous navy hair, droplets of rain scattering across the wooden floor. His stomach growled as he made his way to the kitchen, where Sasori had left him some stew inside the slow cooker. The lights were dimmed, and so Melih knew that Sasori had to be napping.

Melih ate quietly, watching the autumn evening rain drum against the panes, the wooden chairs creaking against the wooden flooring. His and Sasori’s wedding picture sat on top of the ornate fireplace, a happy image of them both sitting on a park bench clutching their hands between them. Mama had taken the picture. Melih somehow preferred her clumsy but proud angles as she snapped away, the familiar homespun feel of the shots capturing more of the mood. There was a slightly more formal one, with Sasori and Melih together, and mama and Granny Chiyo either side, but they looked frozen in place, almost numb.

The rain crashed against the window as Melih’s eyes flitted over the pictures of the people who couldn’t be there. His father, distant and foggy as Melih’s memories, and Sasori’s parents, cuddling him as a newborn.

Melih quietly washed and dried up once he was done, the clock ticking rhythmically towards late evening. Light crept from under the door to the living room, and Melih smiled, wondering if Sasori has roused from his nap.

Leaving the kitchen, he gently pushed at the door, to reveal Sasori lounging across the sofa. A loose cosy throw blanket lay over his legs while he gazed at the television, his discarded sketchbook lying on the coffee table. Melih recognised the film playing as one of ‘their’ movies, one they had watched together many times before and could quote backwards.

Sasori shifted once he noticed Melih, the blanket falling down, to reveal that was wearing one of Melih’s button up shirts, and a pair of Melih’s boxer shorts. His toes peeped out from below the blanket in a pair of compression socks. Wrapped around Sasori’s belly was a band, helping to redistribute the weight from his hips to his back, and prop it upright.

The round belly was so cute. Whenever the baby moved, it wiggled delightedly, especially whenever Melih touched it.

Neither Melih or Sasori had expected to have a baby.

Melih had once been the Third in a long line of executives and fully expected to become a corporate fossil, like the Second, and the First before him. But then a red-haired artist had caught his eye, and everything changed. And Melih knew that Sasori had never expected to use his body for reproductive purposes.

But now here it was.

A baby.

* * *

Sasori watched lazily through half closed eyes as Melih knelt down before him, pulled away the blanket, and tugged at the velcro of the belly band. Sasori allowed Melih to reveal the wide expanse of his belly, the buttons straining against the shirt. Melih smiled, then began to unbutton each button of his shirt, sliding it open the reveal the bare skin.

The skin on Sasori’s belly was softened from the cocoa butter that Melih rubbed on each morning to sooth the stretch marks before he had left for work. Sasori felt Melih’s palms lay over the soft skin of his belly, feeling the outline of the baby inside. Sometimes, the baby pressed a hand or a foot against Sasori’s stomach, and the shape appeared on his skin. Melih traced his hand around a particular bulge, that looked very much like a hand. A tiny little hand, that in a few days, would clasp around his fingers.

Melih bent down lower, lips brushing against Sasori’s belly.

Sasori felt too sleepy and content to talk properly yet, and so he wriggled pleasantly instead, enjoying the affection, as Melih delivered another kiss, and another. Stray strains of Melih’s hair fell from his topknot, sweeping over Sasori’s belly, as the baby seemed to gravitate towards where Melih was lavishing his affection.

Sasori felt his cheeks warm with affection, basking in the love. Melih smiled again, and then laid a kiss directly over Sasori’s naval. His fingertips traced over the stretch marks, trailing down beneath the waistband of the boxers that Sasori had stolen. Melih raised an eyebrow, as he gently pushed them down a centimetre, exposing more soft skin.

Sasori’s response was to stroke more hair from Melih’s forehead, snuggling back on the sofa, parting his legs a little wider.

Melih reached beneath, and pulled them off in one quick move. Sasori spread his legs and rested his ankles up on Melih’s shoulders, letting him lay his head in Sasori’s crotch, to enjoy the hot, heady scent of the most intimate part of his body. Sasori felt Melih’s nose lightly tickle the soft downy red hair that covered his mound.

“What are you waiting for?” Sasori whispered.

“You to tell me how much you want this,” replied Melih, caressing along Sasori’s inner thighs with his fingertips.

Sasori flicked a strand of hair from Melih’s face. “You know how much I want this.”

“Even more so, since you’ve been growing,” Melih laid his hands either side of Sasori’s bump.

“So why don’t you hurry up and taste me?” taunted Sasori.

“The best dishes are for savouring,” murmured Melih, lowering his nose, to breath in deeply that hot heady scent.

“I’m not going to stay round and ripe like this forever,” warned Sasori.

“Hmmm,” mused Melih, massaging the bump. “A shame.”

“I look like a pumpkin!” sulked Sasori.

“A tasty round little pumpkin,” said Melih, lowering his lips. He kissed the top of Sasori’s mound, over the soft thatch of red hair. Sasori sighed, and flexed his toes.

Melih lightly parted Sasori’s lower lips with his fingers, spreading him wide, before giving his bud a swipe with the tip of his tongue. Sasori shuddered, his hands working into Melih’s hair. He let his legs fall wider open, one knee pressing against the cushion of the sofa, the other dangling over the edge, to enjoy more of Melih’s kisses as they roved over his secret spot.

The clock over the mantelpiece ticked, as Melih burrowed his face beneath Sasori’s belly and between his legs, enjoying the delicious treat that lay within. He licked each ruffled fold, kissed his clit, lightly dipped his tongue in and out of his passage, repeating the motions over and over again. His tongue lavished the sweet juice that flowed as Sasori grew further aroused and wetter. His feet arched in pleasure against Melih’s shoulder blades, and small, needy sounds released from his throat.

Melih lifted his head, and then shook his hair from his face, wiping his mouth with his fingers and then licking each of them. Sasori stared at him, eyes lidded, annoyance flitting over his features.

“Want me to finish you here, or take you to bed?” asked Melih huskily.

His husky tones soothed the annoyance away. Sasori unabashedly rested one leg up on the sofa cushions, the other on the coffee table, nudging away his sketchbook, and even the piggy bank that Kakuzu had sent for the baby, spreading himself out temptingly. He ran his hands over his belly, the baby wriggling inside, knowing that the very sight of his body was driving Melih mad. Even when Sasori did not like himself, he knew that Melih definitely did.

“You choose,” said Sasori, unable to decide which option would give him the most pleasure. “Just don’t keep me waiting for much longer.”

Melih’s eyes glanced down from Sasori’s bored expression, at the tiny breasts he concealed beneath baggy shirts, the round heaving belly, and then his gleaming mound.

“Bed,” growled Melih.

He shifted Sasori’s legs down, and helped him to stand upright. Sasori ignored the discarded boxers, leading the way up the stairs to their bedroom. His buttocks winked from beneath the open shirt, and as he reached the upstairs landing, felt Melih aim a light swat at one of the cheeks.

Melih and Sasori shared a king sized bed, mainly for the purpose of fitting Melih in. It was high, with a dark wooden frame and an antique finish that Sasori had personally selected. The sheets were cotton, which was Melih’s preference. Somehow they’d managed to strike a balance between Sasori’s love for old things, and Melih’s love for fancy things. They each had their separate sides, bedside tables containing their books, collected precious gems for Melih, or the stray tiny puppets that Sasori liked to collect.

Melih flicked on the bedside table of his side of the bed, and then snapped shut the curtains facing out onto the street, while Sasori clamoured up onto the mattress. He knew that what Melih wanted to do to him was for their eyes only.

Sasori pushed down the blankets, jewel-toned velvet cushions tumbling to the floor, before kneeling upright and slipping off the shirt. He rubbed a hand over his belly again, tracing a circle around his belly button with his fingers, knowing that Melih was watching him.

Sasori gazed back at Melih with satisfaction as he too began to undress, stuffing his work suit into the laundry basket. He untied his topknot, shaking free his hair. Sasori watched it cascade down his shoulders, spilled oil over the bare skin.

Sasori’s response was to pat the mattress behind him, inviting Melih to join him.

And yet Melih still kept him waiting, as he dug his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers, freeing his arousal. A dark felt triangle began below his belly button, down to his groin, the silken strands gleaming in the low light. He was already completely hard, practically throbbing with desire.

Sasori hummed, deciding he could forgive him.

Melih settled beside Sasori on their bed, wrapping his body around Sasori’s, so they curled together like two spoons. Sasori lifted a leg so that Melih could entwine his. One hand curved over Sasori’s belly, supporting it upright, while the other curled under his arm, lightly tweaking at the rosy red nipples on his small breasts.

He felt Melih slip inside easily and begin to roll his hips. A sense of wholeness and completion rose in his chest, like none he had ever known. Sasori threw an arm backwards, gripping Melih’s hip, pulling him further forwards. His breath hitched, tilting his head back against Melih’s body.

“I can feel baby moving around in there,” panted Melih. “Papa getting a little rough?”

“Shut up, and keep moving!” ordered Sasori.

Melih redoubled his efforts, burrowing his face against Sasori’s short hair. Sasori felt him rub over the wide, round expanse of Sasori’s stomach once again, reminding Sasori of how much he loved the thought of a little person that was half of him, half of Melih, growing away inside his body, this marker that Melih was his, and he was Melih’s. It felt right, it made Sasori feel complete and fulfilled in ways he had never expected or anticipated.

He knew Melih liked the thought of that too. He was going to make a wonderful father.

Melih groaned, and then burrowed his face against Sasori’s neck, as Sasori felt him spurt inside. Melih hand slipped down Sasori’s belly, across his mound, slipping between the two folds, before twiddling the small little bud between two fingers. Sasori gave a short gasp, his body throbbing beneath Melih’s touch, before falling limp.

They sighed softly, resting, recovering from the intimate act they had just completed, before Sasori shifted, rolling onto his back to get comfortable.

“I wonder if that’s enough to get things moving along,” said Melih, tracing a circle around Sasori’s belly button.

“It’s been forty weeks. Karura says I’m carrying the baby low. It should be any day now,” said Sasori, resting a hand on his lower abdomen, fingers weaved between Melih’s.

“Any day now,” repeated Melih, kissing Sasori’s cheek.

“I don’t want to wait any longer,” said Sasori, giving Melih’s hand a squeeze.

“You won’t,” assured Melih.

Deep inside of him, and Sasori was loathe to admit it, but he longed for a family, to be part of one again. He knew that he had Chiyo, but it was not the same. Sasori wanted his own family, a real one, that understood and accepted him for who he was and all his quirks.

Sasori murmured when Melih loosened his hold on his hand, but then felt Melih readjust the pillows behind his back to make sure he was supported while they cuddled. Just when Sasori thought that Melih would roll over to sleep on his side, he felt the hand return, trailing sleepy circles on his belly, soothing himself, the baby, and Sasori to sleep.

* * *

Sasori sucked in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. A tight, gripping, squeezing pain, that began up in his chest and down to the very bottom of his abdomen clenched him. He breathed through it, blinking away the waves of pain, before relaxing when it ceased.

Melih’s hands rubbed at his shoulders, supporting him upright, easing away tension.

Sasori didn’t want to feel the pain. He didn’t want to wait. This wasn’t like when he stayed up into the night, crafting his own little puppet figures, creating little lives and stories about who they were and where they came from. That ache came from his blurred eyes and sore fingers, not this tight clenching.

Sasori wanted to hold his baby in his arms now, not spend hours in this lingering, gripping, squeezing pain. Melih’s hands rubbed away and lightly took the edge from things, but it was all consuming.

It didn’t take long for him to request the epidural, and then he passed by the labour resting on his side, wrapped in the robes that Melih had bought for him, drifting between his memories. His mother and father scooping him up after his first day of school, waiting at the window for them to come back but they never did, bending over his creations in art school, shyly peeking at Melih over his desk in their office, creating a home together, building a life, conceiving their child…

Sasori awoke to the twinges in his stomach building again. Melih was dozing in the chair, one hand resting on Sasori’s hip. The machine showed a steady wave of contractions, but somehow, Sasori knew what it was time to do.

The machine told him when to push. Maybe that made it easier, that it was a calm, logical machine and not a raging sensation that wrecked havoc through his body that he could not control. Sasori knew others might have felt differently, but that was them and their choice and their bodies. This was his.

Melih wiped away the beads of sweat that formed over his brow. Sasori pushed down, hard as he could, trying not to think of how he was literally tearing himself apart. Each push was a moment closer to meeting his child, his newest creation. One made from flesh, blood and bone, not wood, wire and paint.

A baby was lifted into the air, with a shock of dark navy hair, and dangling long limbs. They gave a short cry, before being settled onto Sasori’s chest with a towel laid over them. Sasori practically seized the baby, tucking it into his embrace, nuzzling his face close to the dark hair. He inhaled the soft, milky scent of their new skin, before a pair of eyes blinked at him. He relaxed back on the bed, not caring that his legs were still apart, that something wet and sticky was seeping out of him, arms clamped tightly across the tiny body.

It was his baby.

His.

His little creation.

Sasori kissed the small forehead, not caring to look down and discover whether or not he had had a boy or a girl. It didn’t matter. Nothing would separate him from this baby. Nothing.

Blue gloved hands intruded.

“No!” yelled Sasori, clutching the baby more tightly, shrinking away from them. “No! It’s mine! It’s mine!”

The gloved hands retreated.

“Ssh, darling,” Melih gently stroked away Sasori’s hair, wiping away the sweat.

“I don’t want them to take it, it’s mine,” insisted Sasori, shrinking against the delivery table.

“They just want to weigh the baby and clamp the cord. Don’t you want to find out how much the baby weighs?”

“It’s mine,” whimpered Sasori, folding the towel tightly over the baby. “I won’t let go of my baby. I won’t leave my baby.”

“No one is going to take it away,” assured Melih, tucking Sasori’s hair behind his ear. “No one will take it out of the room.”

Sasori let his grasp slacken, and Melih’s hands reached down, scooping up the baby in his broad palms, the cord dangling in the air. The baby looked tiny tucked within Melih’s arms, feet and fists waving in the air. Melih gave a quick glance between the baby’s legs, before turning back to Sasori, as he peered up anxiously from below his dishevelled red hair.

“It’s a girl, Sasori. It’s a beautiful baby girl,” announced Melih, before glancing down with an endearing smile.

The baby snuffled inside the towel, reaching up to wrap one fist around Melih’s finger. Sasori visibly relaxed, sagging back down onto the delivery table. The baby looked safe in Melih’s arms. He could fit his entire arm around her body, holding her closely.

Perfect.

Sasori’s breathing evened out, and he watched peacefully as Melih cut the cord. It seemed right that it would be for Melih to cut the cord, since the baby was half of Melih’s, and after Sasori spent nine months growing her, it seemed right that he too could play some part in bringing her to the world.

It was  _ their  _ creation.

_ And I am not alone _ , Sasori realised. Even with this weakened body of his, that he could barely feel or lift or move, that would never be perfect, he felt a strange glowing in his chest where his heart should be. He was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Daww, they have a little fam! <3


End file.
